1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device for obtaining high-definition images by means of a plurality of image-pickup elements used in a TV camera or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, devices such as electronic cameras and the like have been known which mount image-pickup devices that contain image-pickup elements. Furthermore, as high-definition image formation has progressed in display devices, printers and the like, a demand has arisen for image-pickup devices that can acquire high-definition images with better image quality. Accordingly, for example, an image-pickup device which acquires high-definition images by using a plurality of image-pickup elements is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 60-154781.
However, the processing of high-definition images obtained by such image-pickup means at a moving image rate is difficult to realize at the processing speed of current image processing devices.
Furthermore, as is indicated in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 60-154781, image-pickup means for obtaining high-definition images using a plurality of image-pickup elements are already known. However, the recording of high-definition images obtained by such image-pickup means is difficult to realize at the recording speed of current recording devices.